Grocery Story
by pacphys
Summary: While running an errand, one of the turtles witnesses a little scene.


**A/N:** I'm going to try something with this one. I'm not sure how well it came off, but here goes nothing!

* * *

Generally, I like the Shell Cycle. It usually has all sorts of advantages, plus it's a whole lotta fun. Another added bonus is that on the rare occasions that I do go somewhere as public as a grocery store I can park it right out front. Today, however, that very convenience was only one of my frustrations. 

I was minding my own business and trying, without success, to get the groceries I had just bought tied down on the Shell Cycle for the ride home. I wished I had the side car 'cuz the stuff Leo had called to ask me to pick up wasn't fitting anywhere! Didn't matter what I did, it just wouldn't fit. Why did I help him out anyway! For the fourth time I pulled everything off and started over, this was the last time and that was that. I was temped to just leave whatever didn't fit here, but I knew that I would be in trouble if I wasted anything like that. Splinter's disapproval was not something I wanted right now. It was then that two young boys shot out of the store, each pushing a cart. I rolled my eyes. Can't their mother keep them under control?

"You two, slow down now!"

It was an attempt, sort of. The smaller boy rocketed by me and I was forced to jump out of the way of the high speed shopping cart. I knew it wasn't my place to get involved and that would only cause more trouble than it was worth, but I really wanted to stick it to the little brat. Maybe hang him up on the wall by his shirt sleeves? No, I couldn't do that, he was just a kid.

"Both of you, in the car now!"

The two kids had moved away from me, so I went back to tying down the groceries. One laughing voice stopped, but I could still hear a cart and loud, fast foot steps.

"Mikey, get over here right now!"

The smaller youngster ran by with his cart once again, and I was forced to dodge him a second time. The older boy was no longer part of the game. Well, I suppose that was a plus. I growled at the kid as he ran by. Little brat didn't seem to notice.

"Michael, if you don't calm down and get in the car this instant, there will be no ice cream on the way home!" Mom warned loudly.

Ok, take something away. That might work. Plus she'd switched to his full name, which usually meant business as far as I was concerned. She sounded angry and I didn't blame her. I noticed that the older boy was looking a little nervous at this point, I wondered what he knew. If we had ever created a scene like that as children, Master Splinter would've had our hides. Well, if no one else got them first. Still, this kid was out of control. It would be nice, but I didn't hold out much hope that the threat of no ice cream would be enough to stop the rampaging little monster. What kind of threat was 'no ice cream'?

I finally got everything tied down, even with the constant distractions, and started checking the bike over before heading home. I didn't finish before I had to jump out of the path of the run away shopping cart one last time. In some strange way the scene was becoming amusing. This kid almost reminded me of…

"So help me," Mom shouted, "you are going straight to the corner when we get home, Michelangelo!"

_Huh?_ I can't be absolutely certain, but I think my eyes might've widened in shock. The kid was blonde, and he certainly didn't look Italian. But then, I suppose, neither do we. Though, who's to say we don't have relatives in Italy. There's a strange thought. Maybe I just hadn't heard her correctly.

"Michelangelo, you stop it right now!"

I'd heard right. Mom finally caught up with the kid and carried the struggling little worm to the car while Grandma packed up the groceries that had been in the cart. The kid's antics earned him a small smack to the behind and I was still stuck on the little scene as I revved the Shell Cycle and pulled away from the store. _Must be the name,_ I thought. _ That guy was trouble the day she named him Michelangelo!

* * *

_

**A/N:** This was based on a little trip I took last weekend. Though, it has been altered to fit the POV of the character. Did y'all figure out who it was at the store?


End file.
